The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! credits
Opening Titles * "The Powerpuff Girls" * Created by; Craig McCracken Opening Credits * "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!" * Written and Storyboard by: Craig McCracken * Art Direction: Sue Mondt * Animation Direction: Robert Alvarez, Eric Pringle * Directed by: Craig McCracken Closing Titles * THE END Ending Credits * Producer: Ryan Slater * Production Manager: Tammy List * Production Coordinators: Keith Mack, Susy Campos * Production Assistants: Brent Tanner, Gursimran Sandhu, Steph Gortz * Additional Storyboards by: Vaughn Tada * Story Editor: Craig McCracken * Story by: Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Darrick Bachman, Rob Renzetti, Craig Lewis, Amy Keating Rogers * Character Design: Chris Battle, "C" Raggio IV, Shannon Tindle, Shane Prigmore, Craig McCracken, Craig Kellman, Marc Perry, Andy Bialk * Prop Design: "C" Raggio IV, Chris Battle, Mike Camarillo, Ben Balistreri * Background Design: Chris Tsirgioras * BG Painting & Color Styling: Leticia Lacy, Su Moon, Sue Mondt * BG Clean Up: Mike Collins, Dave DiMatteo, Joseph Giardina * Design Clean Up: Erik Elizarrez, Mike Collins, Dave DiMatteo, Camille Stancin, Robert Romero, Alex Campos, Joseph Giardina ** Blossom - Catherine Cavadini ** Bubbles/Alarm System - Tara Strong ** Buttercup - E.G. Daily ** Narrator/Mayor/Dove - Tom Kenny ** Professor/Him/Talking Dog - Tom Kane ** Mojo Jojo - Roger L. Jackson ** Ms. Bellum - Jennifer Martin ** Fish Balloon - Kevin Michael Richardson ** Ace/Prisoner/Concerned Citizen - Jeff Glen Bennett ** Fuzzy Lumpkins - Jim Cummings ** Princess - Jennifer Hale * Casting & Recording Director: Collette Sunderman * Recording Studio Manager: Karie Gima Pham * Recording Engineer: Robert Serda * Supervising Editor: Paul Douglas * Dialogue Editor: Jim Hearn * Sound Editing: Twenty First Century Entertainment, Inc. * Sound Editor/Design: Joel Valentine * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. * Main Title Theme and Music Score by: James L. Venable, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker * Additional Music Score by: James L. Venable, Jennifer Kes Remington * Music Editor: J. Remington ** "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *** by: Roland Orzabal, Ian Stanley and Christ Hughes *** Used by the Permission of EMI Virgin Songs, Inc. (BMI) * End Title Song: Bis · Published by Polygram Music * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Tedford * Post Production Coordinator: Alicia Parkinson * Machine Room Operator: Chris Hoetger * Production Accountant: Cecilia Rheins * Director Production Technology: Antonio Gonella * Animation Studio: Cartoon Network Studios ** Animation Producer: Michelle Papandrew ** Technical Directors: Don Devine, C. Staples ** Compositors: Steve Wilson ** BG Supervisor: Ruben Chavez ** Background Artists: Robert Romero, Jeff Logue ** Animation Supervisor: Shawn Toshikian ** Animation Layout: Steffen Vala ** Lead Animator: Stephen Sawran ** Animation Processors: Jason S. Flowers, Sara Anderson ** Animators: Marius Alecse, Greg Araya, Nick Bertonazzi Jr., Jason Bierut, Sam Chi, Scott Graham, Bob Harper, Rob Lilly III, Hal Newman, Elaine Reali, Joel Reid, Leo Riley, Dave Wolfe, Jeffrey J. Zikry * For Cartoon Network Studios ** Executive Producer: Brian A. Miller ** Supervising Producer: Jennifer Pelphrey * Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network: Khaki Jones * Executive Producer: Craig McCracken * IATSE-IA * © 2008 The Cartoon Network · A Time Warner Company · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Cartoon Network Studios · A TimeWarner Company * Cartoon Network® · A Time Warner Company Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:HBO Max Category:The Powerpuff Girls